Besando sapos
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: Este es un regalo para mi muy querida amiga Rox Siniestra, FELIZ CUMPLE


Besando sapos

Tsubassa y vale estaban comiendo en un restaurante chino era la forma en como tsubassa se disculpaba por lo que hizo (Tsubassa: ¿y ahora que hice? Yo: y todavía preguntas), ellos ya habían terminado y junto con la cuenta les dieron una galleta de la fortuna, pensaron que seria divertido así que decidieron abrirlas

"¿Qué dice la tuya?"- le pregunto tsubassa a vale mientras ella la leía en voz alta

"dice: Ayúdenme soy un rehén en una fabrica de galletas de la fortuna,….. es bastante original, ¿Qué dice la tuya?"- le pregunto al peli plata

"dice: olvidaste algo importante"- leyó tsubassa

"¿Qué olvidaste?"- le pregunto vale

"no lo se, por cierto quería preguntarte algo"

"¿es sobre si le gustara a rox lo que le compraste para su cumpleaños hoy?"- pregunto la chica con una sonrisa

"no, mi pregunta es de cuantas veces debo limpiar una pecera a la semana, además su cumpleaños es mañana"- dijo tsubassa

"no, es hoy sabes perfectamente que su cumpleaños es el 17 de abril"- dijo vale algo molesta

"si pero hoy es 16"- dijo tsubassa tomando de su jugo de uva

"ah…no, hoy es 17 lo que significa que su cumpleaños es hoy"- dijo la chica haciendo que el oji ámbar abriera los ojos muy grandes

De pronto tsubassa le escupió el jugo a vale mientras se mostraba muy angustiado

"genial idiota ahora ya me bautizaste"- dijo vale molesta mientras se limpiaba la cara

"¡¿pero que hoy no es 16?!"- pregunto tsubassa a la chica

"¿estas sordo?, te dijo que hoy es 17 ¿Cómo es que no lo sabias?"-pregunto la pelinegra

"¡eso no importa!, ¡lo que importa es que no le tengo un regalo a rox y me asesinara!"- grito tsubassa angustiado

"hay por favor ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?"- pregunto vale pero después se puso a pensar y hasta de imaginarlo se le ponía la piel de gallina "tienes razón, estas muerto amigo"- le dijo dándole golpecitos en el hombro

Ellos estaban caminando por la calle y pensando que le podría dar tsubassa a rox pero de pronto se detuvieron

"tsubassa ¿exactamente que es lo que estamos pensando?"- pregunto vale mientras tsubassa se cayo al estilo anime

"¡estamos pensando que le puedo dar a rox de ultimo minuto y que le guste!"- grito tsubassa

"hay no grites que me dejas sorda, además el regalo perfecto se da con amor y puede que la solución este cerca de ti"- dijo vale antes de que el viento empezara a soplar fuerte

Con ese enorme viento un papel que volaba por ahí termino justo en la cara de tsubassa, entonces se lo quito y empezó a leerlo

"Srta. Miyuri, adivina, resuelve situaciones y problemas en la vida amorosa"- leyó tsubassa

"bueno creo que ya tenemos la solución"-dijo vale

"si pero ¿crees que sea buena idea?"- pregunto tsubassa

En ese momento el viento volvió a soplar fuerte otra vez y le volvió a caer otro papel a tsubassa en la cara, después se lo quito y lo leyó

"la Srta. Miyuri siempre encuentra la solución así que es buena idea que vayan a visitarla ahora, que miedo"- dijo tsubassa después de leer el papel

"bien entonces vamos"- dijo vale

"espera no dicen donde es"- dijo tsubassa antes de que otro papel le llegara a la cara y lo leyera "justo detrás de ustedes dos par de idiotas"- leyó tsubassa

Ambos se voltearon y era cierto la carpa de la adivina estaba detrás de ellos, sintiendo un gran susto entraron, el lugar tenia toda clase de cosas extrañas pero lo mas extraño es que había sapitos en el piso, después encontraron a una mujer en una mesa con una bola de cristal y con cuidado de no pisar a los sapos fueron con ella

"disculpe ¿usted es la Srta. Miyuri?"- pregunto vale a la mujer

"si, siéntense que los estaba esperando"- dijo la adivina a lo que ellos se sentaron

"estamos aquí por.."- quería decir tsubassa pero la adivina lo interrumpió

"lo se, lo se te confundiste de que día es hoy y olvidaste comprarle un regalo a tu novia rox por su cumpleaños"- dijo la adivina

"¿Cómo lo supo?, de verdad es excelente"- afirmo vale

"la verdad es que los escuche discutir desde afuera"- dijo la mujer y a ellos les salió una gotita en la nuca

"bien, ¿Cuál es la solución a mi problema?"-pregunto el oji ambar

"fácil, bebe de esto y tendrás una idea de que darle"- dijo la adivina entregándole una botella

Tsubassa dudo por un momento pero después bebió de la botella pero en lugar de que tuviera una idea lo rodeo una nube de humo y despues apareció un sapito en el asiento donde estaba tsubassa

"¡¿QUE MALDITO DEMONIOS?!, ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS LE PASO?!"- grito vale tomando al sapo que al parecer era tsubassa

"lo siento, creo que me equivoque de poción"- dijo la adivina

"tiene que decirme como arreglar a que mi amigo vuelva a ser humano"- exigió vale

"yo no puedo ayudarte"

"¿Qué?"

"la solución es que reciba un beso de la persona que ama"- dijo la adivina y del susto a vale se le callo el sapito

"¿u-un b-beso de la persona q-que ama?"- pregunto vale nerviosa

"si, en este caso su novia debe besarlo y romper el hechizo"- dijo la adivina

"p-pero usted no entiende ¡su novia no tolera tocar sapos y mucho menos besarlos! Y….oh no ¿Cuál de todos estos es tsubassa?"- pregunto mirando en el piso todos los sapitos

"tal vez cuando se de cuenta de lo que pasa accederá a ayudarte, pero por desgracia como no sabemos cual de todos es debe besar a todos los sapitos hasta encontrar a su novio"- dijo la adivina mientras la pobre chica sudaba frio

"¿Por qué a mi?"- se pregunto vale antes de salir de la carpa

~En otro lugar~

Rox estaba comiendo un helado cuando de repente apareció vale y la agarro de la mano

"¡rox tienes que venir conmigo!"- le grito vale al momento de arrastrarla

"¡¿Por qué?!"- pregunto rox mientras corría

"porque tsubassa es un sapo y ahora tienes que besarlo para que vuelva a la normalidad"- le dijo cuando llegaron

"¿Qué?, explícamelo bien"- pidió rox con mas calma

"bien, tsubassa creyó que hoy era 16 lo que significa que no preparo nada especial para hoy entonces buscando ideas terminamos con una adivina que tenia muchos sapos en su carpa, después tsubassa bebió una poción rara y se convirtió en un sapo y esa adivina me dijo que la solución es que tu lo beses, pero de la sorpresa se me cayo y ahora debes besar a una enorme cantidad de sapos para saber quien es tsubassa"- explico vale

"¿Qué?"- pregunto rox al casi desmallarse del susto

"rox se que no te gustan los sapos pero si no lo haces tsubassa se quedara asi por siempre"- dijo vale intentando convencerla

Rox se horrorizo por tan solo pensar que tenia que besar a muchos sapos pero accedió porque haría lo que fuera por su novio. Cuando entraron a la carpa rox ya quería salir corriendo de ahí porque nunca había visto tantos sapos en su vida y lo que era peor tenia que besarlos.

"veo que no puedes con esto, creo que tendremos que buscar otra solución"- dijo la adivina

"¿Qué esta insinuando?, ¿Qué no amo lo suficiente a tsubassa? Pues esta equivocada, solo me descontrole porque odio a los sapos les tengo miedo ¡¿y que?!, aun así no significa que no bese a esos horribles renacuajos para salvar a mi muy estúpido novio"- dijo rox firmemente

Rox se puso cerca de los sapos y trato de tranquilizarse, muchos sapos la veian y eran asquerosos pero todo era por tsubassa, quien despues se las pagaría y muy fuerte

"te ayudare"- dijo vale sorprendida por la actitud de su amiga "los que hayas besado me los das y los pondré lejos para que no tengas que besarlos dos veces"- le dijo a su amiga haciendo que esta se tranquilizara un poco

Ella asintió y beso al primero, el olor a sapo, el sabor a sapo, todo , todo era absolutamente fatal, se sentía mal, muy mal, pero uno tras uno fue besando a todo sapo que se encontraba en su camino, con la esperanza de traer de vuelta a Tsubassa. ya llevaban más de 70 sapos besados, ella asqueada, todo le temblaba, y aun se sorprendía de su fortaleza, por más que sentía desfallecer, se acordaba de la sonrisa hermosa de su novio, de sus hermoso ojos ambar que tanta paz le traía. Así que agarro otro sapo mas, este estaba más apestoso que el resto, demasiado pegajoso, escamoso, y se veía realmente feo, con esos pequeños ojos mirándola incrédulamente, pero a un así lo beso y para fortuna de ella se convirtió en su príncipe azul.

Tsubassa observo todo desde un principio pero cada vez que intentaba acercarse a ella un sapo lo aplastaba, el se sorprendió al ver como su valiente novia hizo a un lado su miedo para salvarlo. Cuando rox vio que ya no era un sapo sino tsubassa al que besaba se permitió a si misma desmayarse en paz.

"mi príncipe"- dijo rox antes de caer desmayada

Vale y la feliz pareja ya se iban pero antes la adivina le dio a tsubassa una cajita que tenia algo adentro, le dijo que se lo diera a rox

~Un rato después~

Tsubassa llevaba mas de una hora cuidando a rox quien seguía desmayada, pero después de un rato mas ella despertó muy sonrojada

"¿estas bien?"- le pregunto tsubassa a su bella durmiente

"si, pero con eso de olvidar mi cumpleaños, no te salvaras tan fácil"- le dijo con una sonrisa

"lo se, pero aun así toma, feliz cumpleaños"- dijo tsubassa entregándole una cajita a rox

Rox abrió la cajita y adentro había un collar con el dije de un sapito muy adorable, la chica empezó a reír un poco, mientras tsubassa le ponía el collar

"es para que ambos recordemos lo mas increíble que alguien a hecho por mi"- dijo tsubassa antes de besar a rox pero cuando se separaron rox hecho una pequeña risa

"¿Qué pasa?"- pregunto el chico al ver su risita

"es el cumpleaños mas raro que he tenido"- dijo rox antes de volver a besar a su novio

Fin

**Yo: Feliz cumpleaños amiga y que te la pases muy bien**

**Todos: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEANOS ROX!, ¡YA ESTAS VIEJA!**

**Yo: ¡MONTON DE IDIOTAS!, como sea adiós y espero que te gustara tu regalo**


End file.
